1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chairs and more specifically to a submersing shower/commode chair.
2. Description of the Background
Numerous bathing and transfer chairs or benches have been developed to assist persons with limited mobility or physical ability within a bathing enclosure such as a bathtub, shower, whirlpool or the like. These include devices that act as a seat, bench or stool supported by the base or edge of the enclosure. Others include apparatus that are used as a rotatable seat to facilitate transfer of an individual (especially from a wheelchair) to a bathing enclosure and are often combined with a track unit that allows the seat to translate from a position outside the parameter of the tub to the inside. These designs are lacking in many ways, including the inability of the designs to adjust to a variety of precise positions to accommodate the support and transfer of the user. Additionally, most bathing transfer chairs lack the ability to transfer individuals into the bathing water in an easy and safe manner for both the user and/or an assistant.